canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Briggs
Jackson Briggs (better known as "Jax") is a human character from the Midway video game series, Mortal Kombat. About him Jax is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency, Earthrealm's Special Forces unit. He is portrayed as an archetypical American hero. In the chain of command of the Special Forces, he is Sonya Blade's direct superior, and clearly the catalyzing force of Sonya's impulsiveness. Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing, but when the need arises, he is a beast on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. He unscrupulously makes use of the most advanced technology to improve both himself and his unit. He has dark skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers all of his arms, karate pants, and boots. Due to his membership in the army, Jax is quite a hardened soldier in the battlefield, and is known to show incredible ferocity while staying focused at the same time. Jax's most prominent attribute is his massive upper body strength. His physique and strength are so powerful that he is able to crush human heads with ease and shake the earth with a single punch. Jax utilizes cybernetic strength enhancers to further augment his already impressive physical power. These implants also carry portable missiles and a piston-like mechanism to increase the force of his blows. His bionic arms may have made him the most physically powerful man on Earth, if he wasn't already that strong. Aside from his kombat skills, Jax is also a competent technician and scientist, having been in charge of the portal development technology that the Outworld Investigation Agency uses to move between realms, and also utilized his smarts to restore Cyrax to human form. In the 2011 game, he was killed by Sindel and turned into an evil undead slave of Quan Chi and resides the Netherrealm and occassionally Earthrealm. Sonya is heartbroken about this as Jax was one of her closest allies. Adam Legend, a friend of her comforts her. Later, Adam is sent on a quest to break the spell Quan Chi has cast upon Jax. Adam successfully breaks the spell, restores Jax's memories, changed back into a human and broke free from Quan Chi's bonds and the Netherrealm. Now Jax becomes a major ally to Adam Legend. Later, Shang Tsung disguises as Jax and tricks Sonya into entering a haunted house, and made her believe Kano has kidnapped a family and threatens to burn them, the real Jax told Adam and Sonya this was not true. He then scolds Adam and Sonya for entering a haunted house and explained the truth. Later, Jax teams up with Adam to save Earthrealm and Edenia from the Deadly Alliance. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's fandom, Jax is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. His teammates are: Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Timon the meerkat, Pumbaa the warthog, Jennifer Fields, Little Miss Sexy, Rita Peaches, Green Beauty, Lola Bunny, Homestar Runner, Homsar, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Poison, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. Friends Jax has many friends, and they include, but are not limited to: Kitana, Sonya Blade, Cyrax, Adam Legend, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Raiden, and Taven Enemies Jax also has many enemies, and they include: Shao Kahn, Sektor, Kintaro, Kano, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Reptile Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Facial Hair Category:Protagonists